


Busses

by SoundWritesSometimes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundWritesSometimes/pseuds/SoundWritesSometimes
Summary: How come we always end up sitting at some bus stop?""I don't know." the boy answered, "I like bus stops. They're places where you wait for something to take you away."





	Busses

The sky was grey, as it was so often around this time of the year. Puddles from the day before shone on the streets, reflecting the shoes of the passengers who hurried along the sidewalk. Most people did not want to be out in this kind of weather for too long. No one knew if the rain would start falling again, after all.  
It was late afternoon. The bus stop seemed almost deserted, trash cans flowing over and weeds growing from the cracks in the pavement. But things are not always as they seem, and so it happened that two young adults were sitting on the old bench, using the little station as shelter from the possible rain.  
A boy and a girl, some people might have thought them a couple, others a pair of siblings close in age. In reality they were just very close friends, even if they had not known each other for long. Sometimes destiny was just kind.  
"How come we always end up sitting at some bus stop?" the girl asked, looking at her companion. Her hair was dyed jet black, her eyes were brown, underlined by dark circles.  
"I don't know." the boy answered, "I like bus stops. They're places where you wait for something to take you away."  
"Or back home." she retorted. He scrunched up his nose. "I liked what I said better. Most of the time 'home' is the last place I want to return to."  
"Right. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, almost knocking his glasses off in the motion. A thought crossed his mind. "If you think about it, bus stops can also be a great metaphor." The girl sighed. "And there he goes again..."  
"No, really! If you think of life as a road, and you travel along that road in a bus, then the bus stops symbolize the different stations in your life, like childhood, adolescence... Or things like school, university, that kinda stuff. And you can choose to linger at a station or "get on the bus", move on with your life, so to speak." His friend blinked. "Damn. I'd like to have that imaginative mind of yours, or creative mind, however you wanna call it. I only understood half of that, but I'm sure it was great stuff."  
"Well, maybe not great, but I do want to make a living with writing someday." Suddenly, his face went dark. "Also, imagining stuff often is the only way to make living at home halfway bearable."  
"Shit, it's gotten that bad again?"  
"More like it's never stopped being bad. Some days are worse than others, tho. They'll come home wasted, shitfaced. They'll yell around for a bit, then they'll go to the bedroom and...well, I'll spare you the details of the noises. And the worst thing? They spend all our money on booze, meanwhile my brother and I have to go to bed hungry almost every night."  
The girl started feeling sick to her stomach, shifting on the bench, feeling so incredibly bad for her friend. "Fuck. Is there really nothing you can do? And I already told you, if you don't get food at home, then you're more than welcome to eat with us."  
He dismissively waved his hand. "Your gran has been feeding me through all of last year, I already feel bad about it as is."  
"But-"  
"Can we just change topics for now? Please?"

A bus came to halt in front of the station. A few people got off, but hurried right along the grey streets. The two teenagers were soon alone again.  
"We'll be finished with school soon." the boy finally said, looking at his shoes. The girl sighed. "I know. I'm a bit afraid, honestly. I'm gonna miss my classmates. Hell, even my teachers. And I don't have the slightest idea what I wanna do after graduation. Do you? I mean, except for writing?"  
"I don't know what I'm going to do, but I do know where I want to be. Somewhere far away from here."  
"Well, you'll have to take me with you then."  
He looked at her in a kind of disbelieve. "I don't get it. You have family here, parents that love you and an awesome grandmother. Yet you still talk about leaving."  
"Damn right you don't get it." she huffed. "My parents wouldn't talk to each other for all the money in the world, and they still use me as a messenger pigeon. Also, they're both gone with their new partners every weekend, leaving my grandma to care for me."  
"But they love you, and you love them."  
"Yes, but- You wouldn't understand it."  
Another bus stopped at the station. This time no one got off the bus, however. As the busdriver realized that the two sitting on the bench would not get on the bus he closed the doors and sped off, leaving nothing but the smell of exhaust. The girl watched the bus until it took a right turn and left her field of vision.  
"Do you think we'll ever get onto one of these busses?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for someone I cared very much about at the time. Thank you if you took time out of your day to read this. Kudos and/or comments are appreciated, but of course not compulsory.  
> English is also not my first language, so I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes.   
> Have a nice day!


End file.
